


Minkuri (for the dmmd rare pair week)

by Lidela



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Cisswap, F/F, Girl x Girl, NSFW, Trans, cisswapped, cisswapped mink, cisswaps, trans girl clear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidela/pseuds/Lidela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little nsfw and fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minkuri (for the dmmd rare pair week)

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like cisswaps, nsfw or trans things, please just turn away please.  
> Also it's kinda rushed, I'm sorry. 
> 
> So this is a Minkuri fanfic where Clear is a trans girl! NSFW and fluff, because minkuri needs more attention!

«Mink-san...» Clear breathed out as her girlfriend moved a tanned hand over her pale body. She shivered under the warm touch of Mink’s hand as their eyes met in a lustful stare. Both of their bodies were bare, with the exception of their lingerie. Well, Clear’s bra was off though…

“You look so beautiful,” the taller of the two murmured softly as her gaze scanned up and down on Clear, and the paler one felt a little bit unconfident, but decided not to say anything. It was Mink. She was safe. God, she was so lucky to have met Mink. Sure, they had their differences and some of them were complete opposites, but that is why they had been so attracted to each other: They were different in a healthy way. They complimented each other and god, they needed to be together.

“You look very beautiful too,” Clear commented softly as her hands reached up to touch both sides of the brown-haired girl’s face. Mink let out a little sound that was probably very close to a tiny little laugh. It made Clear’s stomach get filled with butterflies. Every time Mink smiled, laughed or showed anything that was unnatural Clear would be so happy, as long as it wasn’t in a sad or angry way. No one else had seen Mink like that. Only Clear. It made her so happy.

“You just can’t take compliments without complimenting me back, can you?” The taller one asked and almost sounding like she was humoured. Clear pouted childishly, a blush spread across her cheeks. “I-Is that so wrong? I like to compliment you too, Mink-san.” She moved her hands down to Mink’s neck, caressed it with loving touches before she let it continue to down to the broad yet feminine shoulders. Mink hummed softly before she replied. “Not really, but I’d like to compliment you without you feeling like you have to say something back.” 

Clear leaned her face closer to Mink’s and Mink did the same. Their noses bumped together. It made Clear giggle and Mink smiled at her. The whitette was so cute, so beautiful and just perfectly wonderful. Mink did not know what to do without her. Just as she thought that, she felt a pair of soft lips carefully pressing against her full ones. She didn’t waste time and closer her eyes before she kissed back, her arms sneaking around the smaller females waist to pull their bodies closer and to share the heath more. Their hips met and Clear moaned silently. Her lower parts was a bit more sensitive than Mink’s, seeing as they were very different. 

Their kiss ended with Mink pulling away. She looked at her lovers face. God..  
Clear was blushing, her eyes showed so much love for Mink. Clear didn’t even need to speak about how she loved the other, but she did anyway. “Mink-san... I love you so much,” she began. “I love you more than anything.” She spoke in almost a whisper, but it was loud enough for Mink to hear her perfectly well. She could feel a smile forming her lips. She leaned in closer and parted her lips while her left arm moved down Clear’s side and down her leg. “I love you too, Clear.” It was rarely said, but Mink didn’t really need to say it that often. Clear knew that Mink loved her. A tearful smile spread across the white-haired girl’s face. “Thank you…” Her right hand touched Mink’s stomach and she blushed. A single eyebrow arched up on Mink’s forehead. “What is it?” she asked, a little curious to why Clear was blushing, but she had a faint idea why. Clear was so predictable when it came to times like these. Clear bit her lower lip before smiling shyly, almost innocently. “Eheh~ Well, you know, I.. I want you...” She replied softly and looked up at Mink with her huge, pink eyes. Ah yes, just as Mink had guessed. Not that there was anything wrong with that. 

Mink smirked a tiny bit, enough for Clear to see and blush even more. “I knew it.” It was said even lower than Clear’s voice had been earlier and Mink leaned in to press her lips on Clear’s delicate neck and began to slowly press caring and loving kisses all over. Clear let out a silent breath of air as she tangled her thin, pale fingers through Mink’s brown and slightly messy mane of hair. 

The kisses turned into loving bites and small moans turned into loud sounds of pleasure, begging and squirming under the slightly taller body. “A-Ah, Mink-sa-aaah-nn, mmh” Clear tugged at the bown, long hair, but not hard enough for anything painful to happen. Mink only smiled at her, the honey brown eyes now turning very lustful. She just loved when Clear moaned like that. She loved when Clear begged so cutely as she did, and when her body squirmed with every move and touch Mink made. It was making her feel so… Powerful? No, that was not it, but she felt like she accomplished something. 

“Yes?” Mink tilted her head very lightly to the left. “You want me to do something?” Clear had to be specific. The brunette would not do anything unless Clear gave her permission. She just wanted to be sure that she didn’t end up hurting Clear, even if she knew that Clear could take a lot (and secretly liked it rough!) 

“M-Mink-san. P-Please…” Heavy breaths escaped between the paler person’s lips. “P-Please, touch me…” Ah, there it was. The sweet begging. “Touch you?” Mink kissed one of Clear’s cheeks. “Where?” She knew where, but she wanted to hear it directly. “…” Clear’s face turned really red from blushing. “A-Ah.. D-Down there…”She replied shyly and looked a little away. Mink shook her head and let out a breathy chuckle. “As you wish.” Gentle tanned fingers wrapped around Clear’s sensitive length, pulled it out of the cute frilly panties and began to move slowly up and down on it. Her thumb would “accidently” move over the slit, but it was very rare that she let it happen since she knew that Clear really liked it, and of if she kept doing it to many times, Clear would come at once. They didn’t need to get over with the fun just yet. After all, they had no other plans for the afternoon.

“Aa-aah.” A shaky moan came from under Mink. Clear grabbed the pillow her head was on. She tugged harshly at it and bit her lower lip until it almost got to swollen and hurt too much for her to do it. “M-more…” She pleaded. “Please, more… I want to feel more!” Desperate, shaky, lust filled, loveable. That was the words that could describe Clear as she begged even more than before. It seemed that she really wanted it a lot. “More you say?” Mink kissed down to Clear’s chest, her hand still moved on the whitette’s dick. “What do you want me to do?” She asked right before she flickered her tongue over Clear’s left nipple and then gave it a small tug and licked it again. She could tell that her girlfriend had a hard time speaking. It was quite obvious when Clear only could make whines and the way she curled her toes showed how much of a struggle it was for her to not make any loud sounds. Not that there would be anyone to hear them but Mink, but she understood. Mink was not the type of person to be loud in bed, so when a loud noise would slip from her, she’d be REALLY embarrassed. 

“A-Anything, just more…” Came the reply after a few more strokes of the dick. Mink tried to think of something. She could always offer to suck Clear off, but no. She knew that Clear would like something that would pleasure them both. Then she remembered that Clear absolutely LOVED to try new positions. Mink herself had never been so much into it, not before she met Clear, but she had a position in mind that would be rather interesting, so she decided to offer it up to the other. “Hm, I need to sit on your face. Would that be okay with you?” she asked and looked up at Clear to meet her gaze. Clear’s eyes blinked a couple of times, her cheeks now tomato red and her teeth bit down on her swollen lower lip. “S-Sit on my face? O-oh, yes, of course!” Clear sounded so eager and the way she smiled so widely, so innocently, made Mink’s heart beat harder against her chest, and she almost forgot how little innocence was left in the android. If someone ever told her that Clear seemed innocent, she’d have a long story to tell them. Clear was FAR FAAAR away from being innocent when it came to sex.

Again, Mink chuckled lowly, barely enough for Clear to hear. The brunette kissed Clear gently on the lips before she stood up in the bed and removed her bra and panties from her own body. Clear ogled over Mink’s body, almost drooling at the sight before her. “Ah..” She couldn’t help, but let another sound come from her. Mink was just so … fantastic. So… She was everything to Clear. Everything from her personality, to her body, to the affectionate things she did. People had told Clear that no one was perfect, but Mink was. In her eyes, Mink was more than perfect. She was so much more. The only one that could ever be more beautiful than Clear’s master was Mink. Said brunette saw that Clear was giving her the most lustful bedroom eyes she had ever seen and with the slightly goofy smile on the whitette’s face she could almost know what she was thinking. Darn it, it was making Mink blushed as well, but she quickly hid it by turning around. She was just about to get down in position, the well-known 69 position, but Clear stopped her when she was halfway down. “Wait!” She had said very quickly and Mink had stopped at once. Had Clear changed her mind? Before she got to ask, she felt two hands grabbing her butt and then a wet sensation flickering from her vagina and then all the way back to between her cheeks. It made her moan a little bit and shiver. If Mink didn’t blush now then god heavens, it would be a miracle. 

“Ha…Clear…” Her hands grabbed the bedsheets, her nails dug into them. The sensation stopped. Mink turned her head to look over her shoulder. She got a glimpse of Clear looking at her, still smiling. “Do you want me to stop?” she heard her girlfriend ask. Mink shook her head. “No. Don’t stop. Not even when I do this.” She grabbed Clear’s dick again, turned back, poked her tongue out from her lips, and began to lick up to the head of her partner’s length. Clear began to make small sounds again. Mink knew they would be louder soon. She did not have too much time to think about it though, seeing as she would have to concentrate not to make to loud sounds. 

Wet sounds, slurping, moaning, groaning, whinging, heavy breathing...!  
Their little cosy bedroom was filled with sound of them licking each other, sucking, eating each other out and trying to pleasure the other as much as possible. It didn’t take too long until Clear had almost reached her peek. “M-Mink-san!” Mink could hear it in the way Clear moaned her name. It only made her jerk of her girlfriend even quicker. She opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out to get ready. However, she was also very close. Her body shook, she panted and moaned, louder than expected, but she couldn’t stop herself now. She wanted it. She wanted to come. 

“Clear…Clear of fuck...!” Her insides pressed together as she felt herself release. She heard Clear hum in approval as she, most likely, seemed to lick up everything she could from the mess Mink made, but then she saw Clear roll her eyes up and grabbing the sheets while making a high pitched sound as she also came. Mink, although not skilfully, catched what she could. However, she ended up getting a lot in her face, making it drip down from her chin. Some even got in her hair, but she didn’t seem to care. Mink lifted herself up, turned around then then laid down beside Clear while she still breathed heavily. A pair of white arms wrapped around her neck and pulled her close. She also felta little wight on her chest. She looked down to see that Clear had placed her head there, her eyes closed and her white eyelashes forming her eyes beautifully. Mink smiled and kissed the top of her head.

“I love you.”  
“I love you too, so very much, Mink-san.”


End file.
